El manantial
El manantial es una novela de 1943 de la filósofa-escritora Ayn Rand. Fue el primer gran éxito de Ayn Rand, a quien el libro primero y la película (1949) después hicieron rica y famosa. = El libro = Además de dedicar el libro a su marido, Frank O´Connor, Ayn Rand también se lo dedicó a "la noble profesión de la arquitectura", escogiendo la arquitectura por la analogía que ofrecía con sus ideas: La supremacía del ego, y el individualismo y el egoísmo como virtudes. El libro fue rechazado por 12 editores, hasta que un editor joven en la editorial Bobbs-Merill le espetó a su jefe: "Si este no es un libro adecuado para usted, entonces yo tampoco debo trabajar para usted". El título del libro es una referencia a una cita de Ayn Rand: "El ego del hombre es el manantial del progreso humano" El libro tuvo tal impacto al publicarse que congregó al primer grupo de seguidores alrededor de Ayn Rand (Leonard Peikoff, Nathaniel Branden...). Estas personas se sintieron tan inspiradas por el libro que quisieron conocer a su autora. Este grupo se autodenominó, humorísticamente, "Clase del 43", en referencia al año de publicación del libro, y como distinción con respecto al grupo mucho más numeroso de personas atraídas al movimiento objetivista con posterioridad, especialmente las atraídas tras la publicación en 1957 de La Rebelión de Atlas. Jimbo Wales y "El manantial" El co-fundador de wikipedia, Jimbo Wales, ha citado a "El manantial" en particular (y a Ayn Rand en general) como una de las fuentes de inspiración de su vida: *"Pero creo que para mí uno de las cosas básicas que son muy aplicables a mi vida hoy en día es la virtud de la independencia -es la visión, sabes, si conoces la idea sobre Howard Roark, el arquitecto de "El manantial", quien tiene una visión de lo que quiere conseguir y, sabes, hay un momento en el libro en el que está frustrado en su carrera, porque la gente no quiere construir el tipo de edificios que él quiere construir. Y se le plantea una elección, una elección difícil: Comprometer su integridad o abandonar la arquitectura. Y se tiene que ir a buscar trabajo a una cantera. Y ese modelo de hacer las cosas tiene mucho en común con el mío." **Cita original: "But I think for me one of the core things that is very applicable to my life today is the virtue of independence – is the vision, you know, if you know the idea of Howard Roark who is the architect in "The Fountainhead" who has a vision for what he wants to accomplish and, you know, there‘s some time in the book when he is frustrated in his career because people don‘t want to build the type of buildings he wants to build. And he‘s given a choice, a difficult choice, to compromise his integrity or to essentially go out of business. And he has to go and take a job working in a quarry. And for me that model has a lot of – a lot of resonance for me." Enlaces externos * [http://www.atlassociety.com/membersonly/cox_the_literary_achievement_of_the_fountainhead.asp El valor literario de El manantial, por Stephen Cox] (en inglés). * gritosagrado.com.ar, Argentina. Editan en castellano "El manatial". El manantial El manantial El manantial en:The Fountainhead fr:Le Rebelle (film, 1949) he:כמעיין המתגבר nl:The Fountainhead sv:Urkällan